Her Immortal
by sapphire316
Summary: Those of us who saw Rise of the Guardians all know the story of Jack and his sister. But what didn't the movie show us? Based on the song My Immortal by Evanescence. Olivia is what I named Jack's sister, by the way, because she doesn't have an official name.


_Her Immortal_

"JACK!" The girl screamed as her brother fell through the ice. She scrambled over to the hole in the frozen pond. She dipped her hand in, but quickly withdrew it, as the frigid water stung her flesh. Her eyes were wide with shock, and she was shaking all over. She stared into the cold depths and could just barely make out her brother's figure, unmoving, sinking deeper...and deeper...and deeper, until she could no longer see him. Tears flowed down her face as the eerie silence was broken by her devastated wails. Her mother came running from their small house nearby. "What happened!?" She asked frantically, noting the absence of her son. The girl looked up at her mother, cheeks wet and eyes squinted in sorrow. "Jack..." She choked out. "He's gone..." The girl's mother stood in solemn silence, tears pouring from her eyes as well, until she bent down and gently took her daughter's hand. "Come on sweetie..." she murmured. "Let's go home..." The girl hesitated, then looked up at her mother, that heartbroken look never leaving her eyes. "Mommy?" She whispered, her voice coming out in a small squeak. "When I die...I want my grave to be next to his." The girls's mother sighed. "If we can't retrieve the body, he won't have a-" "I don't care!" The girl interrupted loudly. "I want to be near him, or at least near a reminder of him when I'm gone!" Her mother was silent. When she finally spoke, her voice came quietly. "I understand." And the two went home, to mourn their horrible loss.

An old woman lay on her deathbed, her friends and family surrounding her. She wouldn't live for much longer, the doctors had told them. Now was the time to say goodbye. Once farewells had been said, the woman was reminded of someone who had been torn from her life at a very young age. Ignoring the protest of those gathered around her, she sat up, with some difficulty. "I just have one thing to say..." she rasped, her voice cracking like thin ice. The old woman took a deep breath and began to sing. Despite her old age, her voice reminded those present of gently falling snow. "These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much that time cannot erase. When I cried, you'd wipe away all of my tears, when I'd scream you'd fight away all of my fears, and you held my hand through all of those years, but you still have..." The woman paused, her breathing sounding like frost appearing on a window. "All, of me..." With that, she laid back. *Let the moon be my witness...* she thought, her vision growing dark. *I've never forgotten him...* and the woman's eyes closed, never to open again.

Jack Frost trudged through his home, Snowmist Woods. It had been a rough day for him-yet another failed attempt to make the children believe in him. Jack was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice he had ventured into a part of the forest that he had never dared travel into. He looked around warily, taking account of his surroundings. There was an extremely rusty wrought-iron gate that was barely on it's hinges. Jack was tempted to run away, to never set foot in this part of the woods again, but curiosity got the best of him, and he stepped forward. His bare feet not making a sound on the cold ground, Jack walked though the gates and came out into a large open area littered with stones. He grew nervous as he realized that he was in an ancient graveyard. Jack silently moved among the rows of cracked grave markers until one caught his eye. It was a rather small grave, with long dead flowers lying near it. The dates were faded, but Jack could make out the name. He bent down to read it. Olivia Overland, it said. He stared at it for a long while, for he felt like he should know the name from somewhere. Finally, he took a deep breath and straightened up. There was no use worrying about it now. He started to leave, but glanced back, now noticing the gravestone next to Olivia's. Jack stepped up to it, looking closer. What he saw on the gravestone, for whatever reason, made his heart skip a beat. Jackson Overland. Claimed by the ice.


End file.
